


Best Buds

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, asexual reproduction, budding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Originally written for"100 words taking place in a world with no sex or romance."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Best Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["100 words taking place in a world with no sex or romance."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/406365.html?thread=2400901469#cmt2400901469)

"Stevie!" Bucky yelled, the entire right side of his body twitching spasmodically. "Help me get this fucking arm off!!"

"Holy shit, Buckster," Steve shouted. He put one foot on the bed, grabbed Bucky's metal arm, and yanked with all his might. Being Captain America, he had a lot of might, so he propelled himself backward through both the bedroom door and the apartment front door. There was a deafening sound of heavy wood cracking and splintering.

And then there was a popping sound. At first Steve thought it was his ears, but then he realized it was the sound of buds. He picked himself up, brushed away splinters and sawdust as best he could, and then raced back into the bedroom.

Three enormous fetal bumps stood out on Bucky's bare arm, covered in the same fine brown hair as the rest of his arm.

 _"...triplets,"_ Steve breathed.

Bucky grinned. "Better round up the rest of the Avengers for a celebratory cuddlepile!"


End file.
